that70sshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackie and Eric
"Jeric" 'or '"The Forbidden Ship" is the pairing between Eric Forman and Jackie Burkhart. Although they never kissed or dated, and despite that they often voiced their dislike of each other, a large amount of fans support the romantic paring of Eric and Jackie. The non-canon pairing is a popular fanon relationship in fan fiction. The ship has more stories than Jackie/Kelso and Jackie/Fez, and even Eric and Donna, making it the second most popular ship on the show (behind Jackie and Hyde.) New Jackie/Eric stories are being posted all the time (as of 2014). Notably, they have similar romantic viewpoints, wanting to marry someone faithful and with commitment. General Relationship Throughout most of the show, Eric demonstrates a clear dislike of Jackie, though he does have compassion for her at times. At the series' beginning, Jackie's opinion of Eric is more benign than what it soon develops into. In "The Pill" (117), for example, she says to Eric's surprise, "Look, I've always been able to trust you--and, God, you are such a nice guy.” Jackie consistently expresses and directly states throughout the series--even in season eight--that she finds Eric unattractive and physically repelling. She says that he's "barely" a man and a "really masculine girl". Eric is almost as consistent in ignoring Jackie as an object of sexual desire, except for a scene in "What Is and What Should Never Be" (503) where Hyde helps Eric realize that Jackie is, indeed, "hot". Jackie is often a victim of Eric transferring his sibling hostility onto her. When Laurie's character is not on the show, Eric's hostility toward Jackie becomes more obvious, and he insults Jackie with the same terms and ideas as he does Laurie (e.g., "the devil," Jackie's "made from hellfire," etc.) Despite Jackie's lack of physical attraction toward Eric--and despite telling Donna on occasion to dump him--she she does appreciate Eric's kindness and treatment of Donna. Hostility & Friendship The two variously express hostility and compassion for each other on the show. [[The Pill|'The Pill']] *This is the first episode where Eric and Jackie have a private conversation with each other. *Eric is the first person to whom Jackie confides that she (believes she) is pregnant. She says, "I've always been able to trust you--, and, God, you are such a nice guy.” *Kelso threatens to break up with Jackie (he doesn't yet know she thinks she's pregnant). Eric says, "Oh, that's real nice! Why don't you grow up?" having clearly developed some protective feelings toward her. 'Afterglow' *Jackie reassures Eric that Kelso was bad during his first time having sex, too. 'Kiss of Death' *Eric opens his arms to Jackie (with Donna) after Jackie breaks up with Kelso (Kelso had cheated on her. with Laurie). 'Cat Fight Club' *During the Monopoly ''game, Eric tells Jackie, "I've got nine-hundred and seventy dollars here. It's all yours if you just ... GO AWAY!" * Later in the episode, Eric tells Jackie she's his "hero" for punching Laurie in the eye. 'Eric's Panties *Jackie tells Donna, "I've never really thought of Eric as a guy. Yeah, he's like a really masculine girl." Forgotten Son *Eric and Jackie are both jealous of the time Kitty and Donna spend together. * Jackie warns Eric that girls "talk about men, and that would be you. Well, barely." [[Jackie's Cheese Squeeze|'''Jackie's Cheese Squeeze]] *The two form a secret friendship, which Jackie breaks by tattling to Kelso that Eric knew about her kiss with Todd (her manager at the Cheese Palace) and kept it to himself. *Eric feels compassion toward Jackie after she cries over Kelso. Eric offers to wait with her for Kelso in the basement. [[What Is and What Should Never Be (1)|'What Is and What Should Never Be']] *Eric realizes for the first time, thanks to Hyde, that Jackie is hot. ' Whole Lotta Love' *Eric encourages Jackie, along with Kelso and Fez, to take off the sweater Kelso gave her. [[Do You Think It's Alright?|'Do You Think It's Alright?']] *Eric tells Donna that he's having fun shopping with Jackie. *Jackie dresses Eric in a tuxedo that gives him the illusion of shoulders. She has on a wedding dress, a ritual she does every week at the mall. The two look at their reflections together in the mirror, and they look like a bride and groom. 'Don't Lie To Me' *Jackie says she wants a name that can be used in a sexy sentence, like Stacy Wanamaker's. Her friends step up to the challenge, and Eric's offering is "Jackie has a nice rack-y". After Fez's offering, Jackie responds with "Aw. Thanks you guys" rather than getting mad at their perverted comments. 'Mother's Little Helper' *Hyde and Eric are play-fighting, and Jackie says, "Steven, would you please stop doing that? You're gonna get all Eric-y." [[On With the Show|'On With the Show']] *Eric inspires a crestfallen Jackie to give her public access show another try. 'Mother's Little Helper' *Jackie tells Donna, "I don't wanna hear about Eric's sex-face. I'm upset enough." 'Til the Next Goodbye *Jackie calls Eric from Chicago before he leaves for Africa. She says she feels sad she "won't get a chance to say goodbye in person. ... I mean, you've always been very special to me." She also says she will miss him. Eric listens but seems confused by her out-of-character sentiment. He doesn't express the same sentiment in return. Eric and Jackie Shippers Eric and Jackie shippers are a passionate group of fans. In fanfic, they give the characters a romantic subtext that isn't present in the show, but had certain changes been made, it well could have been. They often interpret the non-canon couple's mutual hostility as having an underlying sexual tension, as well as giving the rare compassionate moments between them more significance. Their stories explore what the show does not and illustrates what could have existed between the two characters. Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Friendship Category:Relationship Moments Category:Friendship Moments